A christmas gathering
by Candybird56
Summary: It's the 24th of december and the italian brothers have planned out a party in the evening. Antonio's plan of coming dressed up as Santa is a miserable idea, but so is the idea of inviting all the nations. Spamano thingy
1. Grumpy mornings

**First fanfics, what a joy. Anyway, read this if you have the time. Much appreciated. As in the descriptions its a christmas one, but please do note that I really rushed it, because this is my last chance to upload it before christmas. And no one likes christmas fanfics after christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of hetalia or their characters or anything. **

Antonio was a very wealthy man. Rather attractive too. An odd yet exquisite tone and accent, complimenting his cheerful characteristics. In fact, it was Spanish. He enjoyed celebrations, usually getting very into them. And by getting into them, this meant that he was ready to cosplay as someone traditional from the party with two of his friends. Of course, Antonio was the main celebration cosplayed, whether it was the Easter bunny or even a turkey. He could be considered the most holiday lit person. His hair is of a soft brown, contrasting between the very green, sharp eyes giving hints of fiery life within them, enlightening the spirits of others. Antonio was tall, and rather unique, he was not an every day man you'd get to see, not by behaviour anyway, considering his fickle, perhaps alter-ego living inside him. There were almost stupidly considered two types of the man. One was enlightening and innocent, and one was somehow fiery yet still much darker. His interests though, could be considered the oddest, just as said before about the love for cosplaying during certain events, he seemed to be interested in bulls, and arts wouldn't be described as the ones in an everyday museum, neither would his sports. He lived and still lives in a very large, hopeful looking house. There were beautiful rooms. Many were simply touched by red curtains to look good, designs were of precise dark silky red embroidery upon the base colour of the curtains, simply appearing to be like those in a cinema, the sight itself was expensive, as they were stitched finely amongst the brighter tint of colour. Not only that but some rooms had innocent and true gold shaped around, marble and stone scattered across, and occasionally wooden decor to change the mood of the whole house. It was large and two story, the stairs almost being a room themselves, slowly spiralling by the edge of the room into the second floor's entrance. Among the house there was also a garden, he also had his own patch full of tomatoes, this was one of his favourite things which he had. And he'd always take good care of the little garden full of the plump fruit.

Antonio had nearly everything he wanted/needed, and he certainly deserved it all. He tended to be slightly fickle but by certain he was mostly patient and nice towards others, he wouldn't put up much of a fight and liked to play around. He didn't ask for violence or anything cruel, but simply played around with those he loved. Yet he kept his respect within the period of teasing, and like anyone else. He had his own little thoughts where he'd stray away, and he lived by them. The only problem though, was that through all of Antonio's respect and love from others… Antonio was lonely nethertheless. He wanted someone, not anyone he finds, but instead, all he wished for was someone in specific, he loved this one young man, but was too hidden away afraid to get hurt.

Antonio woke up that morning prepared for his one day type of job. It was christmas tomorrow and there was going to be an evening party that a heap of foreign men and women have gotten ready for. It was planned that the party would commence at 3pm, others deciding when it's time to leave. People were allowed to stay for the night, but knowing that there was one man which was truly pessimistic about everything, it would be a matter of time before christmas would be ruined for those who wanted to stay overnight. Many ignored the fact though, even if it does mean spending the time with one annoying brat you could simply ignore him. Besides, the other twin was almost making the pessimistic one disappear. Christmas really wasn't such a bad idea if staying overnight with two twins, of course thats only a few minutes of thought that you notice such a thing. Unfortunately though, it may have not been an option for many of the guests. As it was common that during a party all the guests would get drunk from some unique wine or beer. Sobering up overnight and regretting texts they sent for no reason apart from the fact they were drunk.

The party itself was too be presented at two wealthy italian's italian's themselves were completely different. Feliciano, was much brighter and tended to act more lightly around things. Oddly, he'd keep his eyes closed most of the time. He enjoyed running around and having fun, strangely having a strong love for pasta. In fact, the boy himself was a bit different when it came to behaviour. Unfortunately the whole belief of him was rather odd. Most believed he was an idiot yet looked forward to seeing the young man with the curl to the right. He was also considered as a bit of a wimp. He was afraid quite a bit of most dangers, even domestic animals could sometimes be a threat to the little boy. He'd carry a white cloth with him as well, he saw no use in actually fighting, this on the other hand irritate his lover. Ludwig. Yet even the dearest people to him could not change his behaviour, acts and interests. No, he was always true to himself and was always the same crazy italian. Even if others were often annoyed with him for his cowardly, frantic and stupid behaviour, they knew there'd be something special and different to tell to others the next time they'll see the light brown haired boy. They all enjoyed his company at some point or another. Even the stuffiest were usually cheered up, there was no way no one could love this man.

On the other hand though, the twin contrasted as almost an antonym of Feliciano. Lovino. Lovino was the quite possibly the rudest kid ever. He looked just as weak and hopeless, having a similar appearance but there were many differences in both ways, that is, if they actually had any similarities. He had darker hair, still brown, but more of a light black tint smothered throughout, and unlike Feli, he had a long curl facing left. He was extremely stubborn and would insult anyone coming across his path, usually including swearing and calling someone some kind of bastard. He also hated those who Feli loved, he was afraid they'd hurt his twin, and if there was any use in Lovino, it was how protective he was over his twin brother, it always bothered him, but he'd always selflessly step in when trouble was close to his little brother, Lovino would infact just be what most people called a tsundere, yet he didn't accept it himself. Then again, when meeting a pretty woman he'd change completely, trying to flirt but unfortunately, he would always be far from succeeding, it may have been irritating for Lovino, but somewhere deep into his dark thoughts he never regretted the fact he had no progress with it. Most people have given up on the poor boy though, they all believed he was nothing but a waste of time and energy. Unfortunately only making him even more distant from others. And even though Lovino was very protective of his brother, he, himself, was jealous. Feli was talented and helpful, just a coward, all in all. But Lovino was a short fuse leading to nothing. He believed that if there was any reasoning for his existence, it was to protect Feliciano from danger. The only one who had hope in him, unfortunately was his brother…that was the people he knew cared about him anyway, as there was someone else. Who only had Lovino on his mind all day…

After a few minutes of struggling to get out of the warm and cozy bed. Antonio lifted himself up from the bed, clinging onto the covers hiding his body from the exposed cold that had snuck in overnight. Wearily he got out of his room and sluggishly paced himself towards the kitchen. He lived with his friends, oddly enough, they tried to never separate each other due to their love and respects, the three best friends may have not been the most expected of people to be friends, but everyone knew laying a hand on one of them was trouble. In Antonio's house each had their own vast and large room and though they had such a gift, they were too busy to notice their surrounding as they were struck together almost all the time. Of course, the fact that they had all been friends since preschool was a major factor and them all being so different from each other somehow strengthened the bonds even more between them. One of the friends, Francis, had already got up and was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper slowly, his eyes also covered in bags of fatigue. Antonio only continued pacing barefoot with annoyance towards the kitchen table. When Francis heard the plopping of his fat bare feet across the wooden floor boards, he distracted himself to face the blanket covered man as he put the paper back onto the small wooden table.

"Tired?" Francis asked, his tone almost getting Antonio to fully wake up. His voice seemed to be enlightening in a way or another. At least, it was like a not-so-annoying alarm clock in a way or two. Oddly, even though there were bags in his eyes it almost seemed like he was awake the whole day, currently though, it didn't matter to Antonio, all he wanted was some more sleep, yet he knew better.

That didn't change anything anyway. Today there was something bugging him, shamefully being unable to focus as the thoughts buzzed in the mans head, it seemed like Francis was awaiting an answer but the brunette didn't even bother to listen fully. He just stared at the other man, a grim face of annoyance almost aimed to frighten poor Francis.

Antonio inspected his friend, even though they were close Antonio could never understand this man. Francis had long wavy hair, reaching the ends of his neck. The colour was a pretty light blonde, each day he'd take care of it and fix it up, he was almost like a girl in a few ways, considering he cared about his hair so much. A small beard stretching across to the other side of the face. Delicate blue eyes, and each day, some new fancy clothing, the man was very rich and had an expensive job, but most of the time he was rewarded with a large amount of money. It was surprising that Francis never even considered buying a house for himself, but then again, he helped out with interior decoration in Antonio's house which almost seemed like it was his own. There was no way anyone would bother finding a new house when their best friends live in the possibly, just as expensive house and they kept the company as a life thing almost for survival. The man was french, and was the stereotypical first thought of one, seducing, flirty, and just overall romantic. The three words may be a repeated version of themselves said differently, but really that's all there is to Francis, from a first point of view anyway. Hardly anyone is patient enough to get to know the man better though, yet those like Antonio and their other friend Gilbert, knew more of him and how much better of a person he really was. Including his much more caring and thoughtfully planned ideas, behaviour, and what not.

Finally, Francis broke the silence which kept the two shut, and for once, he said something in possibly the worst way ever. "Today out of all days" He made a sound of dismay shortly after, noticing what event is to be planned later on in the day/evening. Antonio only looked down before Francis started over. "And you're the main role" He chuckled slightly looking at the man, through the fact he's covered with a blanket it didn't change the fact Antonio looked cold. Then, out of nothing to do apart from knowing Francis would stop him from going back to sleep. Antonio fell onto the table almost falling asleep, drool disgustingly already attempting to slither from his mouth. Francis was not pleased with the decision Antonio had made, and that he was only asking for a slave by now. But if he didn't do it, certainly neither would anyone else. Sure he was being a bit selfish at the moment, but the buzz of one thought would never separate him, he wanted it out of his head, and only made Francis the only hope for fixing the mood. After all, he could suspect the Frenchman had already traced down all the thoughts that went through his friends mind. And knew that there was something to do.

Obviously Francis wouldn't allow it, quickly he got up and headed to the pantry. He got out a jar full of some foreign cocoa and got some milk out of the fridge. "Hot chocolate should help." Francis smiled then focused back on finding some utensils, and after a minute or two of just preparing the chocolate he returned to the kitchen table. He placed the cups on edge nearby the brunette, and sighed before patting his soft, yet very knotty hair, waiting a moment only to see him falling asleep, within a moment a small slap across the cheek stung Antonio to get him back up noticing what he had done was finally noticable. He sighed and then stared towards the edge of the table where the two drinks were, Francis, acting like a butler picked one of them up, only to put the drink in front of the Spanish boy, steam still travelling out of the cup. Antonio gently reached out a hand and curved it around the handle. With manners, he smiled back at France and then picked up the mug full of liquid and drank. It really did help to his expectations, but it did take a small amount of time to settle in nethertheless, he widened his eyes and sighed relief when he put the cup down, wiping his mouth with one of his hands to his satisfaction. Now, not so weakly, he pulled on a grin towards Francis again. "Thanks" Antonio being Spanish, returned an accent as well as his manners. "Say, it's nearly 10, we should get ready, especially you Toni…" Coarsely, he weeded his attention to the clock, and noticed it really was time to get ready. Waking up Gilbert would also take a while. Interrupting "his awesome dream" was a daily type of pain the two had to go through. As Antonio stared back at the French man, he nodded, and got up to move towards Gil's room.

**I'm fairly sure we don't need to go into a more descriptive version of Gilbert's dreams...**


	2. A little question

**That's right, you get a small chapter this time. Well, it's kinda short anyway, but, yea, I WORKED ON THIS OKAY. **

"FELI!" Lovino scolded, his brother was on the top floor, who knows doing what, and they hadn't even finished preparing for tonight's big party, it didn't matter what the place looked like the day after, it was only the first walk in that mattered. He looked around the blunt empty room, then at the garden, and immediately he noticed the amount of differences. Finally, the other man came rushing down the stairs, in his pyjamas with pictures of pasta scattered all over it, some with tomato sauce and if Lovi's eyes still served him right, a real strand hung from one of the shoulders. Feli didn't say anything, instead he gave a confused face with his mouth slightly open and curved in a small circular shape, unfortunately though, either way it was just as intimidating to his brother. Lovino stared half expectedly to see him rush up the stairs again while the other only hoped on seeing some kind of use in him. Strictly, as he went through all the last hope he had in Feli, he puffed his cheeks in annoyance which signed for Feli to help out. "Ok fratello~." He smiled in all of a sudden, running fully down the stairs toward the undecorated christmas tree where the darker haired brother was waiting. After another moment of thoughts gushing in Lovi's mind, he only sighed in disbelief and strictly began yet another speech full of instructions. "I need you to help with the decorations around the house." He looked down at the cheery boy, then faced a box which he pointed to. "Hang the decorations around the house" Feli nodded and then kneeled to look at all the decor. Lovi jealously looked at the much more skilled boy then got back to hanging toys on the tree.

"Hey Lovi" Half way through Feli's process of looking for door decorations, he awkwardly stood there, inspecting a few things. "What is it" Lovino, still focused, asked…no, it was more of a blunt statement, it was like Feli didn't even matter currently, not to mention it simply appeared that it seemed Lovi had no interest in the question. Feli unhappily thought of a way to tease, of course this didn't happen often, but it was still fun. Feli soon began a foolish sentence he may regret after. "Since I'm your little brother…I've got a question." For once, it sounded like Feliciano was at some what serious with what was just going to happen. Lovino stopped looking around the tree for a moment, then snorted after staring at the centre for a little, then continued. "Yes" He returned, making it aware he was listening in some way or another. Feli was now still holding onto a pair of large bells he was going to hang on a door. "Do you love someone?" This, could've been the oddest question ever to be asked by someone so close, wouldn't he know by now? If he did then he wouldn't just ask, because he'd know, but in this case… Lovino was stuck. Almost instantly, he dropped one of the baubles onto the carpet. And fell backwards, clumsily looking around covered in a very uncomfortable atmosphere. "Why are you asking me this?" He whispered with desperation for an answer, his eyes filled with mercy and for once, he appeared scared. "I knew it~!" Feli shouted, joy covering his body as he skipped a long. "Can I guess who it is?" Almost making it seem like the little brother couldn't even say a word, Lovi began to interrupt urgently "No." He was harsh and stern with his word, obviously wishing to hear nothing more on the topic, but Feli knew better, he wanted to know who was his brothers lover. "Well since everyone we know is coming to night, I'll figure it out" He devilishly breached his voice, first seeing the sign of Lovi considering it a threat and gushing his face to horror for another second or so.

"No, I won't let you." His face still in the state of shock, each word trembled with in him, he couldn't imagine what would happen if Feli found out. "Whatever you say, now, we need to cook some pasta!" Feli skipped to the door, only to probably return to cooking which he had already spent a while on. Lovino doubted the fact anything would happen after that small comment about pasta though. He knew Feli had a tiny memory, he'd probably just get distracted with Ludwig, he never really did anything about it anyway. But now, this was all over Lovino's mind. What if someone would actually care about it, then again, they would! The fact that a man loved another man was bad to Lovi, in his mind anyway, after all this time of his attempts to seduce women, he may have failed, but he still had to seem like a straight man, right? Lovino let out a cold sweat and shivered. Not even paying attention to where the tree decor went. And to make it worse, Feli was back from hanging the bells, now humming a christmas tune.

"You bastard" Lovino murmured under his breath, this tune was one of his favourites, but the mood that Lovino had been set in only made him hate the little song. He spited and cursed over and over, until of course, the twin struck another question. "So is it a pretty woman?" He hinted a heap of teasing characteristics, it was all on purpose, and all on Lovi as a little game. Lovino's nose cringed and he stopped from decorating and turned away facing the prepared garden. He held onto his legs, in a position that tried to show that he was annoyed enough, but obviously, it didn't get to the other line. "Or a man?" He chuckled and started humming again. Instantly, Lovino got up, Feli was getting curious and the question almost gagged him. He was nothing more than irritated at the other Italian's speech…yet that one pesky little Italian, only turned his head in utter confusion. "Fratello?" He sheepishly asked, only now it settled in, the situation, the words, all of the hints. Lovino did nothing but stand there, he looked at all the dishes of food and all the tomato sauce. Kind of getting distracted, until a few minutes later the idiot continued. "I'm…sorry!" He upsettingly shouted. And ran to hug the older of the twins. Though uncomfortable and unexpected, Lovino allowed it to happen, sure he was annoying and all, and the hug was completely unexpected, but at least now he would stop talking about the topic. He hoped so anyway.

After a minute or two, the embracement was starting to linger, and he wasn't even facing his twin. Soon Lovino finally shrugged him off, and weakly, forcing a smile, tried softening his eyes. After a moment that he had smiled, he spoke. "Come on, we've got work to do." His accent still made him sound rude and mean and whatnot, but at least now he'll take the bait, no matter how small it was.

"Ok fratello! I'll be extra good now~!" He replied, it almost seemed like he forgot the situation that happened a moment ago, but Lovino couldn't care less anymore, then he noticed something, and shouted again to his little cheery brother. "And don't tell potato bastard about this, or anyone!" There was little hope that Feli would actually listen to his twin, but at least there was a sign of awareness with a replied "Ve." After another half an hour or so, the two were done, and there were a few more hours where they could just rest. Lovino signalled a small nod at Feli which was in the kitchen, who was just finishing off the pasta. Once again, the older of the two looked out the window, and imagined seeing everyone around the table, his back shivered, all those men were going to get drunk…Lovino then used the time by hopelessly wondering around the backyard. The verandah covered the tables where the guests and the brothers would eat. Food protected from the chill snow, and like a whole forcefield, the rest of the area was covered in the beautiful…gentle snow. The verandah was like an enormous room which only appeared outside, it had glass walls and doors to get out. In fact, it was more of a glass room rather than a verandah, and it even had a heater.

Then, he remembered the previous situation. Now all was getting frustrating, Lovino could only think of him, he was coming right? It would only be a few hours before Feli had the chance to guess…and it was probably so obvious, Lovi knew that Feliciano may seem like a fool, but throughout everything that goes on, it'd be a matter of time before he truly starts the teasing. Of course, Lovino would never admit it to himself, but sometimes…sometimes he liked it, he liked attention. Even if it's playing around it didn't change the fact he felt like someone cared for him, and that was nice. The feeling. When what seems like the whole world is gone, the speck of odd ash rises against the dust. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but really Lovi did have the biggest amount of pride covered like a web from his true feelings, most of the time they'd all be blocked out, and this might be why no one else wanted to see him or have any attention drawn to him or themselves. But somewhere Lovino was different, it was even shown a moment ago when Feli cracked the shell again. He had the softest feelings, but no one ever thought the same thing. So all they did was ignore the occasional hints and tension that the boy with the curl cared.

**I may have been a little distracted when I was writing this...**


	3. A little cosplaying?

**More short chapters! Hurray! More rushing! Double yay! Slow Gilbert! Yay? Whatever.**

At the time, Gilbert had just gotten ready after his long sleep and walked into the lounge room. His hair pure white and spicy red eyes heading to a room where there was quite a bit of racket. He found that Antonio was dressed up in red and white, and there was an odd sack with lots of presents which had fallen out. Francis blocked most of the view of the shorter man by doing something to his hair. All Gilbert saw left him clueless. "Uh…" He scratched the back of his head, a shiver going up his spine from the surprise. Antonio quickly flinched as Francis' attention was now onto the albino. "Wha…What's going on?" He asked as he headed towards the couch where Antonio panted. "He was ripping my hair dammit!" Antonio shouted. "Please, it just hasn't been brushed in a century, if you're going to go as Santa you have to look like him!" Francis looked down irritably on the man covering the couch. Gilbert was now at loss. "Mon cher, don't tell me you've forgotten?" Francis faced Gil disappointingly. But the albino only delivered the same clueless behaviour. "The party, tonight." Francis bluntly stated, disgusted that Gilbert had forgotten the christmas party. Gilbert glanced at Antonio, which only looked up scratching his hair. "It'll ruin it, stop it!" Francis shouted, catching him during his act. Antonio returned to the french man which continued to brush his hair.

This was when Gilbert finally remembered. "OH! THE PARTY!" he shouted, gladly remembering the fact that they were going to visit and see the others. "Looks like the awesome me won't be the centre of attention for once, ey?" He nudged his elbow at Antonio, returned with a chuckle. "Bratello, you'll still be important." He smiled. "Well obviously." He clapped one of his hands on a side of his face, "Could you actually imagine a party without me?" Francis though, only continued to rip through the knots in Antonio's hair. "So why are you dressed as Santa Claus?" confused again, Gilbert asked "It was my idea, to give out presents, so I asked to retrieve the presents others are giving to each other and put them in this sack" Antonio paused for a moment "It was originally a potato sack but Francis painted it red." Obviously he was trying to give the blonde some credit, knowing that he'd want the attention even when he's focusing like this.

"Well done Francis" Gilbert grunted. Francis only began to smile, sure the deed was smile, but he still found it a challenge to paint a whole potato sack. "You actually managed to eat all the potatoes in them." On the other hand, Francis just went back to staring at Antonio's head. Antonio shook his head, displeased Gilbert were to say such a thing. Of course, then he remembered Francis was supposedly brushing his hair. The gushing pain returned as he tried flinching, but it only pulled his hair more. "Just…a little more…" He thoroughly went through his words as he scratched some locks further down to his head. "Now put this on" He handed a wig and a beard to Antonio. Both were really white. "Hey, why couldn't I be Santa, I mean, I'd be the most awesome one, besides, I have the white hair and all, I wouldn't need a wig!" He exclaimed, jealous that Antonio got the role of a christmas present giver. The other two simply chuckled. "You, santa? I'm sorry but that wouldn't work." Antonio chuckled a little after his sentence, stirring Gilbert into a tiny sign of irritation. "Don't be so rude." Francis winked at Antonio. "He could be an awesome Santa…." He accented the word "awesome" when Gilbert began to smile with pride, he was only let down. "If he didn't go on about it and how awesome he apparently is" The two started laughing again. "What's that for?!" Gilbert snarled, displeased with their comments, "you're just as rude to us" The two replied in unison as Antonio tied the beard.

Gilbert was about to argue again, only to notice that the costume was done. Sure it didn't turn out all as well as they had expected, but it's not like they were seriously attempting to look like the exact copy of Santa. Carefully, Antonio waddled towards the mirror across the room to get a better look at himself. It actually only looked bad because Antonio didn't appear fat. The three laughed together at the sight of the stupidity. After a whole minute laughing at the costume, they wiped their tears and began to actually make fun of it with words, or just saying how skinny Antonio was. "I got to say though, it really does suit Toni, doesn't it?" Francis smirked shaking his head towards Gilbert. "Eh, the beard makes Toni look ridiculous though." He smeared as he poked at the beard. "It also makes it hard to breathe…" He smirked, gulping another breath of air. Gilbert looked at Antonio, then stared at Francis, folding his arms to ridicule the French man again. "So since your the fashion freak around here…" Gilbert fluttered his arm around the air, then put it back down to the side of his chest. "Do you think he should be the younger version of Santa or look like some pedo?" He looked back at Antonio, more so on the beard than the man himself. Antonio gave an innocent look at Francis, though his eyes begged they took off the itchy wig and beard.

"Get rid of that thing covering this beautiful costume." Francis smiled at Antonio, who to hearts content threw the beard off with the wig. "Damn that thing was itchy." He scratched his head. "Yea…but now he looks like an elf who stole Mr. Christmas' clothes" Gilbert led off. "Whatever, I'm not wearing that thing again." Now anyone would say that, and not just poor Antonio, the wig scratched at the ears and stretched across to the neck. Several laces wouldn't let go and simply clung to the skin of others. Uncomfortable as it was, Antonio could only imagine the pain of it daily for others which work to please little kids by dressing up as the traditional old man. "Hey, why don't we just make him fat?" Gilbert almost demanded, carelessly shouting over the quiet that travelled through the room. Francis started chuckling under his breath, noticing that Antonio had no idea how they were to do that. "What do you mean? I can't just get fat within a day." A trail of sweat followed him as he looked around the room. "Don't bother" Francis leaned against the wall. "He does look better like this…" The other two began to chuckle their odd way, while Antonio bluntly stared in confusion. "Well I was supposed to look like Santa…" With the sentence unfinished Gilbert interrupted. "Scrap that idea, this is better." Francis got back up and stood straight, "Come on, we gotta go." All this was happening too quickly in a sudden, why? "What…about the sack?" Antonio gleamed, desperate to get the attention of the other two. "Just grab it" Gilbert said aimlessly. This pricked Antonio, for a moment leaving him just to stand in the middle of the corridor. He would shout in despair, but he knew it will be nothing more than ignorance. "So this is how Matthew feels like…" He murmured sadly under his breath, pity began to cover him. The despair Matthew had to live through each day must've really been rough… When Francis was about to lock the door he Antonio still standing in the hall, oddly…Francis knew something was on his mind, and it was much bigger than how lonely someone could be. "Toni…?" He simply questioned towards Antonio, the brunette looked up and saw Francis' worried look, and quickly smiled, running towards the sack. Putting the presents which had fallen out back in to the potato sack. It was heavy, but somehow he managed. He ran out the door sliding the sack across the floor. Gilbert only waited in the car as Francis and Antonio struggled getting it out the door and taking it into the car.

"What took you so long?" Gilbert grunted, noticing Antonio getting into the backseat, Antonio stared at the albino stupidly as the one who insulted him fixed his hair in a small mirror. Antonio wanted to get him back, and then he noticed. "To get into the christmas cheer, and to get some more attention on you…" Antonio trailed off as Gil quickly turned to look at him, Antonio tried hiding his weird chuckle to himself and simply looked out the window, "yes?" Gilbert asked searching for an answer, "You and Francis will cosplay too!" He grinned innocently…from a naked eye anyway. Gilbert though, lost himself from the excitement. "As what?" he squealed "Reindeer" Antonio smiled devilishly, and Gilbert suddenly noticed what Antonio just said. "Wait…no, thats not awesome" He stated, crossing his arms and looking away. "Your loss." Antonio carefully used the tones in his words to make it seem a threat, just as Francis got in the car. Gilbert was almost in the backseats, shouting at Antonio in the face, only having the spaniard to intimidate him some more. Francis now was also confused, but knew it was only the spaniard picking a fight. For a little he just waited for them to stop, but soon only lost his own temper "WOULD YOU STOP THIS" obviously, the argument came to an end, there wasn't a lot of times when Francis was seriously annoyed. "Now why is Gil fighting now?" He stared with a strict look towards Antonio, which grunted a gave off another smile. "Well since Gil likes attention and all, I insisted you two would cosplay as two of the reindeer." He winked at Francis, obviously Antonio was desperate, and he really was getting into the spirit of things. Besides, Francis was also planning on having a little fun, sure it'd be freaky, but it'd still be something else, something new and fun, and it's not every day anyway. "Brilliant idea, we could just get something like a onesie at a shop." He smiled, staring into Gilbert's frightened look. And so they left with the shout of the albino begging to go home.

**Oh the cosplaying and getting into a christmas cheer can be pretty interesting...**


	4. Snow forts, little fights

**This is rushed. All I can really say. But I still checked and stuff but it's late, so I dunno. Enjoy anyway. **

It was 3:30, everyone was there apart from the bad touch trio. Unfortunately, Feliciano wouldn't leave Lovino by now but luckily he didn't suspect anything. Feli really was getting distracted with Ludwig, but wherever Lovino went, so would the younger boy. Of course though, this also meant he had to walk and talk to the German potato-eating-bastard, having the the frustration nearly unbearable. Why would Feliciano fall for someone like him, he's too quiet and just too serious, and he tended to humiliate Lovino quite a bit. Luckily though, Lovino felt safe from the fact Feli forgot about the other three friends which hadn't showed up yet, and really hoped that they wouldn't come. Even if it meant missing out on seeing the bastard which he fell for anyway. He just didn't want Feli to find out, or anyone else. He couldn't care less if the other two visited knowing the fact he could've gotten sick or something like that, but since they're all stuck together like glue it was either all three or none. The party was spaced all over the area, house and garden, many were eating at the table. Foods from other parts of the world scattered in plates, half eaten and in a mess. The rest of the people were either outside of the glass room making snowmen and snow angels, and some more just stayed inside the house socialising with each other. Overall the party was everywhere, and it was getting on Lovi's nerves. He didn't like how they poked at the decor, he didn't like how they left their food not even finished, and he didn't like how to people were altogether. It would be minutes before he burst of into his room shouting at everyone in his way. But luckily, Ludwig noticed and asked Feli to gather the party around. Sure it would still mean he'd have to be around them, but at least they would be doing much less.

"Alright guys!" Feli shouted happily, jumping around in Ludwig's lap. "How about a toas-" Feli was cut off, which seemed to please Lovino, considering he hated talking to crowds and supposedly complimenting them, but when he found out why, he only hated the party some more, Arthur had noticed that there was knocking and ringing on the doorbell and only interrupted. "We have a few more guests, they can share the toast with us." Arthur's delicate British accent recorded itself into the others ears. If there was anyone normal here, it was Arthur. He actually paid more attention to things and didn't plan on doing anything so insane as most others. Instead he would just happily read a book and have some tea. For some reason though, he tended to hover around that American idiot all the time. It was odd that the two were so different, but they're relationship has been sustained for a long time that it didn't even matter anymore. In general, others stopped questioning the existence of their love and now, they simply accepted it.

At first, there were the pleasantries, this time, they were odd. "We've been waiting for you, what took you so long?" You could hear his sincere British accent as the crowd quieted down for no reason, all looking towards the corridor they couldn't quite see. Then, there was a gasp followed by some odd words. "My god, what are you idiots wearing?" Peter, Arthur's little brother was obviously interested. This was obviously something new and eccentric, even more than other ideas. So of course, spiralling to conclusions the much smaller boy ran into the home and the corridor. He barely managed to run without tripping, he was certain that it was something different. Lovino then began to lean his hand against his hand. A look of boredom travelling and mixing with simple curiosity. He breathed out heavily and just stared at the boy running. Everyone else now was whispering from the current thoughts. Arthur probably only standing there in horror as the bad touch trio were wearing something odd. When the much smaller boy finally got to the corridor there was a gasp of happiness before a squeal, probably followed by a hug. Now things were getting interesting. At the doorway the bad touch trio were wearing some kind of clothes which are unusual compared to daily life, probably something to do with christmas. And an english man was probably left speechless while his younger brother was happily talking or even hugging one of them. And what the small amount of racket was about, was going to be revealed within a few seconds.

The moment you could see the five men. The moment they lost all their words. They just couldn't see anything but insanity. The bad touch trio were dressed up…in the oddest way ever. Even Ivan was left speechless from the surprise. Others stared at each other, scared to react in any sort of form. Each of the eyes were filled with surprise, but also in a way…odd envy. They were brave enough to dork around like this? Sure the thought may be a little stupid but it's not every day you dress up like two reindeer and a much younger version of Mr. Claus. Instantly, when Lovino saw what they were wearing, he waited a few more moments to settle in the thoughts and make sure he wasn't imagining things. When he finally did admit the three were wearing this though. Lovino slapped his hand hard against the table. Maybe it was out of anger, maybe it was out of surprise. But this was getting odder by the minute…Then, Gilbert began another fight "I told you this idea was so not awesome!" He pleaded, almost hitting Antonio. Francis protected the brunette by catching the other's hand before reaching him. "Mon ami, this is just a little bit of fun…" He looked down on the floor. He knew he regretted it himself but wouldn't admit after spending a whole waste of money on three suits. It would just be too humiliating… Antonio though, only smiled that stupid smile. Scratching the back of his head… Lovino, though, was now also part of attention, and just glancing at Antonio for a moment would bring on a new type of punishment he didn't deserve.

"IT'S HIM!" Feliciano squealed, finally happy to know that he guessed, he waved his arms around. Stupidly making himself the centre of attention. Soon, Lovino almost seemed to be crawling under the table, this was horrible in Lovino's mind, the first idea of it, and what goes on in the end, they were all the same. The russian man, Ivan, was first to break the atmosphere of confusion with his own question. "Who?" He simply blinked at the boy who was happily jumping around and crushing Ludwig's legs. While Lovino nibbled at the table hoping he could be forgotten in all of a sudden. Now there were two sides, one of a simple argument, and the other being an awkward situation where Lovino wouldn't lie that he loved…another man. Lovino knew it was nothing special that a man had a crush on another, but he wanted to be unlike them. He wanted to appear straight. He was just too uncomfortable with the thoughts of being with the bastard he loved. Even touching him would be bad. Sure the man took care of him, and sometimes the other way around, but that was when they were younger… Lovino was all grown up now and he didn't want to imagine anything. At the time jumping on him to wake him up was normal, but simply brushing against him now, well, it was embarrassing nowadays to the poor boy. Then, he snapped out of his thoughts. Feli was pulling the edge of his ear to get him to sit straight back up, and the darker boy was staring at the one he loved. Quickly he turned away, almost feeling his cheeks burn. Feli only gasped and squealed idiotically. Elizaveta, one of the few females, was soon also getting the catch. At this rate everyone would. The girl started squealing alongside Lovino's little brother and all he did was sit there. Whatever he'd do, he'd regret.

After a while they returned to the uncomfortable fight two reindeer were having. It was already close to stopping, but Ludwig obviously was getting annoyed. He disliked seeing his brother pestering the party to make them quiet down. It was just too awkward and frightening, even if it did mean Feli and Lovi were quiet. But having the sudden uncomfortable situation Lovino was having he knew he had to fix it, even if Lovi had and always will hate him and call him a "potato-bastard" he knew he cared somewhere anyway. Carefully, he put Feli onto the ground and slowly paced himself to the three. Standing in front of them, his eyes twitched. Looking down at them as if they were to be killed in a moment. Instantly, the two stopped and began hugging Antonio desperately, even Gilbert was afraid of his brother, when he was like this anyway. After a few seconds of intimidatingly staring at the two, he grunted, looking away and walking back to the glass room. Half way through his process though, he stopped, looking back for a second as he saw the two growling on the sides of Antonio's bodies. "We're having a toast, join us." Emotionally he stated, and then moving towards Feli again.

Antonio though, tried fixing the mood, he did enjoy getting into the spirits, even if there was a truckload of presents on his back. "Ho ho ho! Merry christmas! Come on Dancer and Prancer, to the party we go!" His accent didn't quite fit the role, but it was good enough to get them to stop looking so unhappy. Soon, they were heading for the main party, the toasts were about to go, but first, there'd have to be presents. Now though, everyone seemed to look at them happily, not as creeped out at first. They all figured all they were doing was having a little fun. And that was ok…to most anyway. "So I've heard all of you have been good then?" Cheerily he smiled at the rest of the crowd. This left a small group of people who call themselves "the nordics" staring at a boy called Tino. What was going on..? Gilbert stared outside, trying to disappear almost as eagerly as Lovino, while Francis leaned against Antonio who seemed to cheer him on. "Well I've got some presents for you all!" Antonio continued, just as brightly as before. Everyone stared intensely, watching him as he put down the enormous sack scattered with presents. "Now, first things first, Matthew Williams!" A small shy looking boy appeared, almost out of nowhere. He was tugging at his chest and slowly walked towards the cheerful man. "…Yes?" He whimpered. He was wearing goggles and had a curl sticking out at the front of his head. He seemed to look a lot like Alfred, they were probably related but unfortunately hardly anyone could remember Alfred having siblings, and he was fairly sure he had none either…none the less, Antonio held out a small box covered in wrapping and smiled. "Here ya go!" He cheerfully smiled. "It's from Gilbert apparently! So I'm sure you'll like it!" Antonio opened his eyes to see the boy attempt to unwrap the present. "Oh no no no, you have to wait till tomorrow! When it really is christmas! Those are the rules!" Disappointingly, Matthew made an upset but grumpy look, only to walk off "Whatever" This caught the attention of the albino, only making him whimper as he wanted the blonde boy which received the present to be happy. He nudged at Antonio yet only to be ignored. Then, of course he just looked away, trying to make it seem like he didn't care anyway. "Next, Arthur Kirkland!" Antonio shouted persistently, going through all the presents there were to be given away. During the time which Lovino endured the hope it'd take all night and everyone would go home from boredom. But no, these toasts were compulsory to the others, and unfortunately it was only a mere 5-10 minutes and not hours that Lovi expected and wish for. In fact, it was far from that. Honestly though, he was slightly upset, he got hardly any presents compared to everyone else. But it didn't matter too much..right? They were just stupid presents, probably something bad anyway.

Straight after, the trio sat down, they were all ready to compliment each other and whatnot, while Lovino simply stared at Elizaveta and Feli. Sure he could understand why Feli was running around happily, it was because he was his brother and found out who he loves. But what was the girl doing. It didn't matter if she knew him well or not. It didn't mean she had to squeal and harass Lovino for also finding out. It was unnatural to appear out of the blue, besides did she have any manners? Obviously not according to Lovino. Eventually, the two stopped. Now only giggles went around to each other, as Lovi simply tried disappearing from the area by either moving out of his chair or hiding under the table. Stupidly, it only made Lovi's actions even more humiliated. He glanced up, felt like he was being watched, but not just by Elizaveta and Feli. But someone else. He looked around the area. Only to feel a burn. His love was looking right at him. Quickly, he turned away. Smiling weakly before getting into a hopeful look in a desire to get out of the damn place before he came over. After a desperate, large amount of time. He got out. Feli went outside to make snow angels and somehow Lovi managed to get away. As he headed towards the house, he looked down, still rushing…but then, the most unexpected thing happened. "Lovi..?" A familiar voice asked, after being infatuated by his brother's voice it seemed like it was only his twin who caught him. Lovino stood there, muttering under his breath about how much of an idiot he was. And ready to face the punishment as everyone else was outside doing the same activity. Apart from him and Feli apparently though. He heard large steps, they weren't as light as his brothers, but Lovino couldn't care less, obviously Ludwig was getting Lovino for the boy. Then, the voice repeated his name, this time more jokingly and not in such a serious manner. No, that wasn't it. That wasn't Feli's voice. And Ludwig would've spoken for his lover anyway. It was some one else…some one important. Quickly, he engulfed himself a deep breath of air, almost making it seem like he had none left. He felt the burn across his cheeks again. And wove out the alternate visions of who it could've been. He felt a pump going through his body. Almost like his heart skipped a beat. Lovino froze. What was he to do? Run? That would be stupid, the other man would catch him without a challenge. Lovino began to hiss, hoping the other man would just leave. But no, the steps were getting louder. The more movement coming closer to him, the more he shivered. His shoulder blades heavy, Lovino looked ahead at the door knob. If he opened the door for himself and locked the other out… But the other man knew Lovi's plans.

"He hates me, I'm just a toy to him." Lovino muttered under his breath. His sweat drooping around his head. He began to turn the knob, just at that moment though the man started running. The man was athletic, and obviously made the few steps quicker than Lovino's challenge of turning a door knob. He held his arm on Lovino's shoulder. Almost making them both shatter to pieces. Lovino looked up, just as he stirred his head closer to the taller man's eyes, he found a sight that ruined it all. The two were spying on him. This was deliberate, the damn bastards. But he continued looking at the taller man. His delicate green eyes, filled with a burning hidden flame. His small lips shaping into the gracefully innocent smile. The brown hair, twirled in a few areas, short and straight, but still complex. His tall body hung over him, he had the power of intimidation, but this was something about him, he disliked power. Even when it was gifted to him. Lovino's eyes widened almost to the stage where they could pop. He really was beautiful, no matter how oddly he was dressed, he was still him. "Come, join in with us for the fun." The man's accent pointed out that it was far from a dream. What he did not deserve was in front of him. Lovino instantly was at a loss of words. The spaniard was talking to him, wanting him to have some cute, innocent fun as well. Taking advantage of the situation, Lovino simply declined, it was a challenge looking in the eyes. But he did that usual puffing of cheeks and looked away. He expected the taller brunette to beckon him to join in, but today was going to be different in Antonio's eyes. Instead, Antonio picked up Lovino. He knew what the younger boy wanted, he wanted to be left alone. But the taller man wouldn't accept himself to be so passive today. The two looked at the young female and the twin of Lovino. The taller man winked to show an appreciation of advice the other two had given him, while Lovino only struggled to get out of Antonio's grip. At first of course, Lovino's legs nearly got out of his hold. But Antonio managed to hold him anyway. When the smaller boy was finally stuck in the arms of the spaniard. Antonio began to tease. "This time, I'm choosing on what we're doing." He smiled, looking down on the italian. Lovino once again tried getting away, but he was getting nowhere. When he was out of energy, the happier of the two only pulled some more of Lovino's nerve strings. "If you try making a decision again, I'll have you know you're gonna be in awkward position." Romano stared in surprise. This sounded so much like a threat, but a playful one, he was about to struggle, but only tensed up. He didn't know what this "awkward position" was, but he didn't want to know what the hidden devil was gonna do. Then, Antonio walked into the thinner and colder air.

**I feel so stupid for half of these things which happen. And dammit Lovi he doesn't hate you T.T**


	5. Don't let me see you cry

**There's a sequel at the end…so now you gotta read it :3 no but really read please~**

The snow made a crisp yet cold noise, of course that was only expected when stepping on a mountain full of it. As it cracked the spaniard from walking outside holding onto Lovino. Both their thoughts were insane, and have gone who knows where. But Antonio's was mostly at a stage of attempting to tease the one in his hands. Just to annoy the boy held tight in his arms, he quickly started skipping around the place, making it extremely uncomfortable for the boy who jumped as well. Terrified of what Antonio would do, he tried shouting at the older man, but knew he had to resist. And simply tried getting on a grip. Of course, it would've been much better if he was in a better position rather than in his Antonio's hands. Soon though, he felt like he was about to fall out of the grip. He didn't know what to do. He hated to admit it, but he liked being carried around, no matter how uncomfortable, besides, if he fell out of the grip Antonio may have considered it "a decision he wanted." And then he'd be "punished." Out of threat, he was left with no choice. He instantly tugged onto the closest things, unfortunately being Antonio. In an instant, he looked down, trying to hide his face from the confused bearer holding him in his arms. He could hear a shrug, but didn't dare to look above to where the other man was. Luckily though, it signalled that he should stop skipping and probably just let him down, but Antonio…let's say he liked the idea of carrying him, but knew he was uncomfortable so he stopped skipping. It was honestly a shame though, Lovi wasn't sure what the punishment was, when really, all it was was a kiss. Slowly, Antonio began to dream off again. Leaving Lovino to stare at him like an idiot. "Get back on earth bastard!" Lovino almost scolded, only to remember what he was trying to do. Luckily though, the taller brunette simply let him off and carried him the other way to where the others were.

Happily to Lovino, Antonio was greeted with a snowball thrown straight at his face. Carefully, he put Lovino on the ground, but almost like a forced slave, he held onto the hand of Lovi. "You're participating too!" He cheerily exclaimed, Lovino though, only felt sickened from the behaviour. Antonio was blackmailing him, mocking him. Just so he'd stay away from something he didn't know about. And the threats were just him teasing, yet he was still dead serious. This time though, Lovino didn't even care, he wanted revenge, he got to where the other fort was which had been built for a while. And with Gilbert, Alfred, and a few others, he began rolling a few snowballs. When he was done, he quickly popped above the fort and began his frantic throwing "Bastard! This is what you get for blackmailing me!" Lovino shouted with all his might, the rest only laughing. Everyone else had already guessed what ti was, and unfortunately Lovi was extremely slow when it came to romance and overall emotions of passion. Antonio snorted "Have fun when I find you after the fight." Damn, the threats were getting worse, he hid under the wall of hardened snow and stared at Gilbert, a hopeless look covering him as he felt red all over. His face was completely flushed. And the sight was hilarious, in fact, Gilbert simply began laughing because of the unusual expression. Yet it only continued, the fight, the insults, and the scarring love Lovino would never admit to. But it almost seemed like each phrase would change him completely.

On the other side, Antonio was slowly growling and putting himself down for what he had down. Why was he intimidating the one he loved. Being this desperate for attention was horrible. He almost felt like hitting himself, until he was hit with a well aimed shot hitting the back of his head. The snow slivering down to his hot red and white clothes. He payed no attention at first, until a phrase went through with another hit of a snowball landing on his back. "Bastard! This is what you get for blackmailing me!" It was him. Lovi himself was angry, where to go, what to do, he didn't know, afraid he looked aside to the person next to him for some help. Purely out of his happiness and gratitude, he found Francis. The blonde chuckled and gave off a little mischievous gesture. "If you worry about this it won't get better…mon ami." Francis stared into the eyes, which briefly took him away. The sight was adorable. "Whatever the reason you came in carrying the boy, make it an excuse after." He whispered during a pause of laughter from others. Everyone else knew that Lovino was truly in love with Antonio, apart from the man himself. And the same thing was with Lovino's knowledge about Antonio. Hoping that Francis' words were true and would work, the boy began throwing snowballs back at his love. Shouting with his just built up voice from cracking down. "Have fun when I find you after the fight!" He almost slapped himself in the face. He should've at least sounded less threatening. It made him seem like he was going to beat the grumpy italian. Not embrace him with a kiss. After throwing a few more shots at the other team, he hid again. Facepalming to himself as he lay down. "Sorry Francis…" He sighed with the unfortunate look of disappointment. But the Frenchman thought otherwise. "Sorry for what? C'est tres bien!" The spaniard only stared. He never learnt French, and was left clueless. Francis exhaled a larger amount of air and repeated. "Sorry for what? That was good." He bluntly spoke, annoyed that he didn't understand. Only leaving Antonio in an even more awkward state. "What I mean, is that it's gonna be better after…" Francis rose his voice as he built a small snowball. Throwing it at Antonio and returning to a cheerier mood. Then again, seeing an innocent Spanish man covered in snow did look a bit funny…so it honestly wouldn't matter if it was Francis or not. Of course, this only meant the fight continued, each time the tsundere on the other side would growl and insult Antonio some more. While he would hit him back in some sort of way. And it really did continue for a long time. Ending up covered in the remains of snowballs, the groups just layed there. Smiling at each other and panting from exhaustion.

Just as the fight stopped, Arthur walked out of the verandah room. "Songs and drinks gentlemen." Arthur seemed a little tipsy, but he was obviously still at a stage where he could call out to others without seeming too much of a mess. Of course, everyone was excited for this. Apart from the idiotic, pessimistic, big brother italian. It was already dark, if not for the lights surrounding the garden, they'd be in the pitch black of night. Without question, obviously most ran in, unlike the bad touch trio who were simply planning on staying outside for a little longer for a discussion. Surprisingly though, even Lovino went back inside. Probably trying to get away from the crowds. But they'd return for him to join in for the fun in a little bit. Gilbert ran over to the others. "Damn, that italian, he's so in lo-." Francis cut him off, shushing him. Gilbert may have not appreciated it, but in this case the sentence was predicted. And when it came to love, Francis was the master of how things would work. Antonio though, wanted to hear the words, what was going on. It was all so interesting. "What about him?" He desperately turned to him, leaning really close towards him with eyes widened. Gilbert and Francis were already guessing where this was going to go. A desperate lover looking for his own. "Ah, don't worry, he's just not as awesome as me, but that's obvious." His german accent traversing and poisoning Antonio. He wasn't that much of an idiot. But he knew, it would all be hopeless if he really was going to try to weed something out of the other two. Just as he opened his mouth again though, it was shut by the answer. "Yes, we are about to discuss Lovino and how much you love him." Francis and Gilbert smirked in unison. Giving off a hazy effect on Antonio, he simply didn't know how to react to what they just said. Instead, he just fiddled with his fingers in hope it was good enough to get them to keep going about the topic. "Um…so..?" After an urgent moment he began again. Then, Francis laughed that odd little way…there was a plan coming up. Francis whispered began whispering to Gilbert as Antonio eagerly stared. "Oi, I thought we were all talking about him, not just you too!" The brunette stated annoyed. But it was ignorance again. Now the albino began to chuckle as well. And finally planned on telling him. "The plan's simple really…" Gilbert spoke in an obnoxious tone, the sentence to be continued by Francis. "All you have to do is kiss him" At that moment, Antonio could've sworn he could've choked them by now. "What do you mean I just have to kiss him?!" He shouted, not noticing the racket he was creating. "These suits really don't fit this conversation though, I've gotta say…" Francis suddenly went off topic. "Amigos, did you even hear what I said?!" he shouted some more. Little did he know the whole plan was to make some noise so someone else would notice. As in, someone in particular.

Gilbert and Francis were becoming irritating, it wasn't every day that Antonio had to depend on them so horribly and only be teased by it. It was most probably driving the spaniard insane, if it hasn't of course. This though, especially was something different. Hardly ever was he like this, only making it something more than important, and he wasn't getting side-tracked or distracted. He really didn't want to stuff this up. Eventually, after a long session of annoying the shorter of the group, the other two chuckled as they saw Lovino looking through the window with a surprised stare. He heard it all…most of it at least. Lovino was in a bit of a shock. His brows high up and his eyes a little wide. His jaw twitching from the perverted comments aimed at Antonio. Slowly, the last member started to look above as well, seeing the unpleasant sight of shock. He jumped back onto the snow. Panting before getting up to scold at his friends. "What!? Why?! I thought you were trying to help!" He shouted, completely forgetting the Italian inside the window. Francis gave out a snort only to speak again. "We are mon ami…" He looked disregarded and now somewhat bored. Gilbert continued for him. "Just go up to his room, you'll be in for a surprise." For once Gilbert didn't sound so relaxed, but instead strict like he was giving an order. He wasn't even known for love. All people knew him for was his apparent "awesomeness" he'd never shut up about. But due to Francis' nod, it almost seemed like it wasn't such a bad idea. Whether it was a perverted idiot or not. Antonio sighed, and looked up worried into the window where Lovino stood before. Maybe he left out of the terror of seeing Antonio like this, or maybe it was just because of the racket, or unfortunately from what they said to complete it all. But before he himself knew it, the spaniard returned his usual smile at the window and nodded intensely at the two. This might be the last day Antonio walks the earth. But boy, it'd be something special.

When Antonio finally walked inside, he was greeted with air which had been flavoured with wines and beers. All around the room he could see wine from all over the world. In this case though, they were still slightly formal. Apart from Arthur of course. Giving him a few sips would already make the man drunk. So half of the guests were simply laughing at his gibberish language continued with the oddest behaviour including swaying of hands and slowly looking around the place as if he were possessed by some slow creature. Antonio was interested in the sight, but he knew he had to attend something that could change his life forever instead of laughing at a drunk englishman. He glanced around the area for a few minutes, spotting a few messed up decorations as well as Ludwig trying to survive Feliciano's confusing stories. He found himself at first still walking on a bit of the snow left from other peoples feet. Now only to be a liquid of water due to the heater and overall lack of cold weather. It was surprising though that no one had actually attempted to begin drinking apart from Arthur. But maybe that was the whole reason they weren't, all they wanted is a good long laugh at the man. Feeling a bit of guilt, he began walking away. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. Reaching Lovino's room was possibly going to be a miracle.

"H-eey Sannta!" A drunk voice yelled. Arthur Kirkland. He promised everyone else he'd be into his role today. And he couldn't break it, but he was so desperate to see his love… Antonio clenched his fists, not knowing what to do, and then turned around to fully face the crowd. "Ho ho ho! Well if it isn't Arthur!" Trying to avoid his accent into a more merrier one, unfortunately only distinguishing him to more failure. Arthur laughed, trying to scare the other man. Awkwardly, the two faced each other. Antonio with a full nervous face, sweat letting itself get out, while on the other side Arthur's glance was grim and cruel, smiling as if he wanted to prove something. Maybe due to him being so drunk Arthur wanted to prove the others that Santa is nothing but a fairy tale. On the other hand though, Antonio was only nervous because he felt the urge of just abandoning them in hope to see Lovino and apologise to him for what he said. Soon enough, the englishman began crawling out of his seat. The sight and blood-curling image in his eyes getting closer. He smiled grimly, almost trying to pin Antonio to the floor and possibly kill him. He hunched his back making himself only to appear shorter. Antonio tried smiling now but it just didn't work. Instantly, he looked out for the others help, and found himself grateful to see a few other men pounding onto Arthur. "Whoa dude, you've had too much to drink!" An American voice pulled off from beneath the mountain of others. The englishman, being on the bottom was rattling and trying to hit anything in his way. Oftenly attempting to smash the floor. Only now was when the other two of Antonio's little group come in to notice what happened. "What happened?" Francis shouted from his surprise. Antonio only glanced from the odd experience and threat, only blinking before moving his head back down on the englishman. "We're sorry!" A more asian accent popped up from the top. It was Wang. Surprisingly, Wang could be considered the weakest around here apart from Feli. But obviously he had to join in too. Antonio only nodded to walk further away from the room. Seeing Arthur being held tightly from running towards any of the trio due to how they were dressed.

Antonio had visited the Italian's quite a bit, in fact he was almost used to simply walking in like it was home. But each time he got closer to the older of the two, each time he'd feel his body tingling from the fright. He found the stairs and slowly marched up on them. Feeling almost breathless, he began to boil. Light headed, he nearly made it to the corner to find himself upon more stairs. What seemed to be a normal amount was now a never-ending-forever-going staircase. He gripped onto the wall. Afraid. Antonio was nothing more than a coward. He was too scared to even confront him. Then again…it was simply because of what the others said and the fact Lovino knew his feelings now. And the feeling was rash, harming every step and breath he took. He almost felt like he was getting gripped onto by an aura which was about to choke him, but he knew he had to go on. Before moving on though, he glanced around the walls. He saw different family photos, and photos simply with friends. Feli took up most of the space, capturing the spotlight with his enormous smile. And each time there was Lovino he seemed aggravated, but that was the usual. Then upon another bend for stairs and some flat ground cutting into the wall. He saw a small picture above. At first he believed his eyes deceived him. But after looking away and staring at it again…he wasn't tricked. He was surprised. He found a picture of Lovino…he wasn't with Feli, nor with his family. But instead, it was with Antonio. Lovino hated him though…did he not? But why was there a picture, a photo to be exact. Hanging from the wall with Antonio hugging Lovino. Antonio gulped before moving up the stairs again for a closer look. It really was Lovino, and it really was Antonio. He remembered the moment, it was when the spaniard invited the two to go to a nearby amusement park. And just to annoy the italian, Feliciano and Antonio decided to do a prank. They quickly made the taller, older man grapple onto the italian from behind. With a full on smile he shouted cheese, while Feli quickly reached for the camera he kept in his pocket to take photos of interesting things in the park. At first Lovino flinched, but after a moment of annoyance knowing the spanish man was stronger. He just looked away, huffing. Then, Antonio noticed. It was a prank to this day that was never noticed. But that can't be it…he shuffled through the thought. Lovino notices everything, he would never let himself forgot about something like that. Especially when he walked up the stairs. It was in the centre of anyone's view. Antonio looked down. He knew it would never actually be what he thought at the last moment. Lovino would love someone he deserves, not the idiot who annoys and teases their crush.

"Get a grip on yourself" Antonio repeated. It almost seemed like an hour had gone from the incident with the drunk english man. And more so, half the time of just saying one phrase to make himself look up. There were a few more stairs to walk up to, and then he'd come to an entry to a few other rooms. The house was enormous, rooms covering the area, and yet there were only two people living in the house. One was in his room, while the other was singing songs in a glass room. The spaniard then wiped his face. Feeling more light headed as he walked each step. "Please Francis, I hope you know what you're on about…" he whispered to himself, only to hear something hit a wall. Antonio trembled. And stood there. Facing the door. The door which had it all, but only one thing was heard from the other side. It was wrath and anger. The spaniard clenched at his fists. Waiting for a while, before raising a foot. Then, something else hit the wall. He quickly shoved his foot back away from the door. His eyes enormous, bulging as if they were going to fall. He felt blood gush through him and something in his throat hitting itself. His head heavy all in all. And his chest pulling forwards while his brain hit him back. It was a decision of life or death. And he didn't know which one would get him out alive. As he waited another solid thing hit the wall. Only to stop any more attacks with a hit against the door. Lovino was falling, more so weeping and crying. The spaniard now knew nothing, what to do. If he were to try to comfort him, he'd only be hit and told to leave. But he couldn't bear even hearing the small amount of cries and sniffles. Without further adieu, in his own frustration Antonio ran. Quickly, he turned the knob and pulled the door. At first seeing Lovino flinch to stay up straight. Looking back at who had opened the door and only sinking against the nearby wall. The sight…it was horrible. He was all red, from his skin to his puffy eyes. Tears were streaming out of him, and he tried wiping them away. But only leaked with twice as much. He felt the sorrow, the guilt, everything possible. And knew either way he'd regret what he had done.

Antonio flinched. Like his leg had just been shot, and fell to the ground right next to Lovino. He tugged onto his shoulders, only to be pushed off. It was ridiculous. He wouldn't bear to see such a thing, no matter how much Lovino hated Antonio, it wouldn't matter. Again, he attempted to hold on to the younger man, only tightening his grip this time. Bearing his strong hands on the fabric weak shirt. He pulled Lovino towards him. And quickly hugged him, he hated it. All of it, he felt like he was the worst person in the world at the moment, an enemy was hugging him. An enemy that loved him. Why was he doing this, why? It couldn't be because Antonio was so selfish. It just couldn't, the thoughts trembling and crashing into his mind of how he'd just ruined everything delicately vented through his eyes. Before he knew it, both of them were weeping. When completely engulfed by the powerful feeling of loss and hatred, the spaniard began. "I'm sorry Lovino…I'm sorry for what they said, for what I said. I didn't want this, it was thrust upon me because I depended on them too much, and only deserved this. But I'm sorry they made you get into this, I'm sorry that your enemy is in love with you. If only I could change everything, I'd try to make it up to you." As Antonio spoke, he felt the heavy cries quiet down, as hands began to overlap his back. Only with his sentence to be ended with the other's own. "I should've told you sooner." His voice croaky from the incoherent cries and possibly his troublesome anger that wounded them both so heavily. Antonio wanted to glance and stare at his face to show how uncertain he was, but instead. With eyes closed, he simply stated what should be a question. "Told me what Lovino?" The other boy only waited for a moment, and then tightened his grip around the confused man. "I do not hate you at all, no matter what you do, I will never hate you…" He trailed off, holding onto Antonio. At first Antonio tried escaping what seemed to be the grip of the other, only to be bound by it. He smiled and simply waited for a few minutes, if there was any feeling better, it was this one. Getting simply told that the one you love doesn't hate you. But he was awaiting better anyway…

After the grip was cut loose, Antonio found himself in the oddest position. He was almost leaning on Lovino, if not already. But now that he leaned back it looked not so weird. The italian stared, hiding his mouth away from him. Almost scared. Something suspected Lovino's actions in Antonio's body, but he wasn't sure what. Then again, it appeared that the two have just been completely taken away by some creature, like a parasite which had infected a body. He chipped at the thought. Disregarded all over respects, and before he knew it. He exclaimed the obvious. "Lovino…Te Amo." Antonio held his hands on his lap. His voice faint and scared, why was he stuffing this up so much?! Lovino though, didn't even react with words. But instead, only proved the same feeling backfire at himself. They really were two idiots in love with each other. Within a second, they found their lips locked on each other. A kiss. A simple, small one. But it was enough to satisfy the couple. When the two finally parted. Lovino wished for one more phrase before joining the part. "Bastard, I'm afraid I feel the same." After that, they found each other on the bottom floor, drinking and singing. No one knew what they did, that they admitted, but the air was adjusted and focused suddenly on the two. It was easy to guess how they really did feel in the end then…

The next day there was an ever-lasting sleep. Apart from the Kirkland family everyone stayed at the Italian's house. Of course the Kirkland's were all too drunk apart from Peter and one of Arthur's sisters. Eily, Eily restrained herself from drinking. She knew it was to their advantage but no one else would bother stop themselves from drink driving if they all were. Besides there were no beers that she preferred. So everyone was safe when they returned. On the other hand. Everyone else was asleep. People were scattered across the place. None of course were in the owners rooms but apart from that, the place was busy with many stuck in their slumber. Lovino could've been the first to wake up. Jumping through the occasional bodies, Lovino got himself to the kitchen where he'd prepare for breakfast. Honestly most mornings were the same, and this was no different. Feliciano woke up a few minutes after Lovino got himself some toast, and then the daily routine would begin. Mornings weren't Lovino's thing by the obvious tug that he got in the morning. Eventually, after having breakfast with the left over guests. Everyone left for their true homes, probably getting some more sleep and what not, or admittedly just to open presents as Antonio wanted everyone to wait for the fun of it. This was when Feli and Lovi got to it themselves. They got to the tree where they put their presents. Each one making Feliciano burst with happiness as he quickly unwrapped another, while Lovi was more slow. He only got a fifth as much as his brother. So it honestly didn't matter. One present which caught him though…was the one from Antonio. Obviously it had to catch his eye after yesterday.

It all began with the card. "Dear Lovino," the boy began reading it, mimicking the voice of the spaniard in his head. "I'd like to tell you something different." Lovi was already sickened, imaging the cheesy "I love you" cliche writing in a card. "I know you didn't get many presents this year, nor will you get more the next." The boy smirked, imagining the next phrase going on about how he's going to insult him but try to appear nice anyway. "But it's because the people who give presents to you, notice how special you are." That was odd, then again, now he only awaited more corny writing. "So I got you something..too, just from the heart. For you. Merry christmas, and have a happy new year. From Antonio." Lovi looked suspiciously at the quick summary. Was he that stupid? Couldn't he write any more? Then again…he didn't even get Antonio anything, suddenly, he felt guilt border him, but continued to stare at the parcel in front of him. Slowly, he unwrapped the present, and ended up. Smiling. No matter how much of an idiot he was, Lovino loved the tomato eating bastard, and that would never change. No, not with those two anyway.

**Ha, there's so many cheesy sprinkles. BUT WHATEVER.**


End file.
